memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Chimesh class
The Chimesh-class was a Federation starship type, an Andorian tier 6-rated pilot escort in Starfleet and Andorian Imperial Guard service from the 2410s decade. Its design based on the escort, and the prototype developed at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards in conjunction with eight other Alpha Quadrant Alliance pilot escort classes. In addition to Starfleet's standard USS code, ships of the class could also carry the prefix I.G.V. (Imperial Guard Ship) and I.G.S. (Imperial Guard Ship). ( , ) History and specifications In 2411, the Alpha Quadrant Alliance cooperated to launch nine more pilot escort starship classes. The original set had been based on Starfleet, Klingon and Romulan designs. The AQA called on its members to contribute the new pilot escorts. The Andorian Imperial Guard launched three prototypes. The standard weapon equipment was phaser-based but modified by the Andorians. These phasers emitted blue energy beams. The standard complement included dual beam banks, cannon and turrets. In addition, starships were outfitted with quantum torpedo launchers. The hull was defended with deflector shields and deflector arrays. The standard equipment carried a Mark X rating. The equipment was customizable, however. These escorts were tier 6 starships and a match for most opponents, including some dreadnoughts. They had a standardized Starfleet interior, although the bridge could be modified to look like the one from the original battlecruiser of the 2150s decade. The new pilot escorts could carry any Federation shuttlecraft and were equipped with escape pods. ( ) Due to the technological advancement of the early 25th century, high warp velocities and transwarp speeds were attainable. Starfleet installed quantum slipstream drives on all vessels commanded by an officer ranked Vice Admiral or higher. Like any tier 6 vessel, the commanding officer had to carry a minimum rank of vice admiral. ( ) Compared to the other Andorian pilot escorts, the Chimesh class was science-centric. The class shared its capabilities with the - and es of the Klingon Defense Force and Romulan Republican Force, repsectively. These pilot escort variants allowed for an increased science officer seating to facilitate the experimental technologies of Dewan design. Such a pilot escort carried five weapons in the bow and two in the aft. With an additional console, it could be fitted with wing torpedo platforms. Its experimental weapon slot was pre-equipped with the purposely made Alliance hypercannon. The pilot maneuvers mechanic allowed it to use thrusters for tactical purposed in combat. With combat experience gained, a ship of the class, and its crew, benefitted from precise weapon systems which improved accuracy, tactical maneuvering improving defense, enhanced weapon systems increasing damage dealt, and devastating weaponry to improve critical chance. The tier-6 starship trait of the science-centric pilot escort was an improved gravity well. ( ) Class variations The design of the Chimesh-class pilot escort allowed its commanding officer to choose from different hull liveries, which could be modified further. Due to the ship's modular design, hull components were easily exchangebale with those of other ''Kumari''-line escorts and pilot escorts. ( ) Furthermore, the installation of deflector shields from specific factions modified the hull appearance, including shields from the Reman Resistance, the Breen Confederacy and the Dominion. ( |Cold Storage|Boldly They Rode}}) chimesh Andorian.jpg|Andorian livery chimesh Andorian Type 2.jpg|Andorian Type 2 chimesh Charal.jpg| chimesh Chimesh.jpg|''Chimesh'' chimesh Khyzon.jpg| chimesh Kumari.jpg| chimesh Kuthar.jpg| chimesh Thozyn.jpg| chimesh Upgrade.jpg|Upgrade chimesh Dominion.jpg|Dominion Known vessels * (also IGV Chimesh, prototype) Appendices Connections External links * * Blog "Stats of the Allied Pilot Escort Bundle!" on ARC website. category:starship classes category:25th century starship classes category:Federation starship classes Category:Andorian starship classes Category:25th century Federation starship classes Category:25th century Andorian starship classes category:escort classes category:pilot escort classes Category:Kumari class starships category:chimesh class starships